Set Me Free
by Paradox-Imagination
Summary: Arthur has a secret, Eames takes drastic steps to discover it. Could he ruin the best thing in his life?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this contains allusions to non-con. Nothing graphic. I want you suggestions on fics about Arthur and Eames and Cobb and Ariadne. And reviews for this of course. ^^.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own, Christmas is coming up though, Mr. Nolan. ^^**

**Set Me Free**

Three months. That's how long Arthur and Eames have been together. A year and a half that's how long Eames has loved Arthur.

Eames was slowly kissing Arthur in the darkness of their bedroom. Slowly moving his fingers through his lovers hair. Trying to coax Arthur into security, he could feel the tension in Arthur's body. It confused him.

"Arthur, whats wrong?" Eames questioned resting his head on his hand.

"Nothing," it was short and clipped and Eames was sure they'd gotten past the iciness.

"We don't have to do anything if your tired," Eames kisses him goodnight and pulls Arthur to his chest. He can feel Arthur's body relax against his and Eames can't help but feel guilty that Arthur tenses under his touch.

"Cobb, is there something bothering Arthur?" Eames asks while everyone is getting lunch. "Something I did?"

"He didn't mention anything to me. Why? Did you do something?" Cobb turns to him, eyes squinting menacingly.

"No," Eames rushes all to aware that Cobb would not hesitate to throw a punch, Arthur was practically his son. "Well, I'm not entirely sure. He tenses when I touch him. I think I made him mad but he doesn't say anything," Eames confesses.

"He's always been that way," Cobb says nonchalantly. "The only person he let hug him was Mal and that took some time as well. I think he just doesn't like to be touched." Cobb shrugged but Eames could read his face he knew Cobb didn't think it was that simple an explanation.

"humm perhaps," Eames could tell Cobb would talk about it past that.

"Arthur, love, did I do something wrong?" Eames questioned after work. Arthur slipped his had into Eames'

"No," he responded. "Did I? You were really quit today." He held Eames hand tighter.

"No, I was thinking that I had done something wrong and That's why you tensed last night." Eames laughed at himself.

"No it isn't you," Arthur sighed.

"Do you want to share , Darling?" Eames asked "I'm all ears."

"No, it's nothing, I'm just—not ready," Eames could feel him tense again. He didn't respond.

_You may very well hate me when we get home but I need to know. _Eames thought. He wasn't the best forger just because he had imagination, he could read people and as hard as Arthur tried to be elusive Eames could read him almost as he were screaming in his face.

**A/N: review please. Chapter two will be up soon. I always imagine Eames as the quit genius. He came up with the whole inception plan didn't he. I just love him and Tom Hardy is damn sexy! I love Arthur too and I don't really see him as uptight as everyone else does, just focused. JGL! Uhmmm, no words anyway. Drop me a line. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do not own, Christmas is coming up though, Mr. Nolan. ^^**

Eames was on him the second the door closed. Kissing him, pulling a his collar.

"Eames, what-" Arthur started only to be silence by another needy kiss. He pushed against Eames' chest, pulling his face to the side to stop the kiss. "Eames," he said it barely above a whisper. It was an odd mixture of a plea and a warning. Eames push Arthur further into the wall. He could feel Arthur's rapid heartbeat and wanted to immediately back out, apologize. But he knew he could he had to know everything about everyone especially Arthur. He put his mouth to Arthur's neck and kissed him licked him but he didn't want to leave a mark, he didn't want to remember this. Arthur started to tremble violently.

"Eames," he pleaded pushing against his chest. "STOP!" its more of cry than an actual word. "STOP STOPPLEASESTOP," Arthur is pushing and squirming and crying and Eames' heart breaks. He hates himself and if Arthur doesn't hit him then he sure hell say something to make Cobb do it. Eames steps back and Arthur slides to the floor, knees to his chest head in his hands muttering. "stop stop, please just stop."

"Arthur, tell me about it." Eames whisperers even thought he feels as if he has lost any right he had to ask Arthur anything. Arthur looks up, his face is stained with tears and more are rolling down and he doesn't bother to wipe them away.

"Eames," his voice is shaking just like the rest of him, "why?" and Eames can see how much he has hurt Arthur and then tears coming down his face as well because in his quest for knowledge and understanding he has ruined two lives. And he knows he cant justify this. But he tries to explain anyway.

"I, I knew and I did it anyway," he started "i suspected why and I didn't think, I just wanted to know, for you to open up to me and I've ruined it," his chest ached and he felt like he couldn't breathe. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'msorryI'msorry" kept repeating because now he knew he couldn't make this right. So he kept apologizing and he could look at Arthur as they both sat on floor. Arthur cried and and Eames kept apologizing.

**A/N so yeah, I really want to know how this turned out, please review. The next one will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so this will be chapter three. Please read and review. I feel so bad for what I'm doing to these men. Cheer me up! review!**

Eames wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep, but he was in the same spot on the floor. His muscles hurt but he didn't really care about that. Arthur wasn't there. Their apartment was silent. Eames rushed to to their bedroom then the bathroom, no Arthur. He left the apartment and made a dash for the warehouse. He took the rickety stairs two at a time. He burst into the room. It was empty save for Cobb sitting at his desk a dark look set onto the extractors face as he looked at the forger.

"What did you do?" he whispered rising from his chair. He walked over to Eames and a clocked him with his left hand, still holding the gun in his right. "What did you do!" and Cobb hit him again.

Eames let, he deserved it. The gun had been discarded because no matter what Cobb wasn't a killer. He yelled at Eames.

"What did you do?" he repeated and Eames didn't answer because he couldn't say it out loud. And Cobb already knew. He knew and he didn't tell Eames and that had resulted in the fight that was one sided. And Cobb continued to scream at him and hit even when the cool breeze told them someone had opened the door.

Ariadne pulled Cobb away her hand was over his heart and she whispered in his ear. Cobb still looked like he want to hit Eames more but Ariadne kissed his cheek and his fist unclenched. Eames just sat on the ground where Cobb left him.

"Where is he?" he finally asked looking at the ground. Cobb took a step forward as the anger flared in his chest again.

"If you don't shut the hell up I _will _kill you," he whispered. "You have NO RIGHT to see him. NONE!" he yelled Ariadne rubbed her hand across his chest.

"I _need_ to see him," Eames pleaded. "I only wanted to know. I -" he started.

"Go home Eames, he doesn't want to see you," Ariadne said and her voice was so quite it scared Eames. "not right now" she added. "I think you should just give time to collect himself," she finished.

"I _need _to apologize. To tell him I love him no matter what. I love him," A shadow had spread across the floor and Cobb and Ariadne had fallen silent.

Thin, muscular arms wrapped around Eames' shoulders and both forms were shaking. The back of his neck was wet with tears and sweat. Eames reached up and gingerly touched the hands that met at his collarbone.

"I was so scared you would be mad at me," Arthur breath quietly. "I was scared you'd leave."

Eames couldn't stop the tears from coming down his face and he lifted those trembling hands and kissed them. "I don't deserve your love, your forgiveness," said as he turned to see Arthur, he couldn't look him in his eyes and he wanted Arthur to hit him, yell like Cobb had, not this he didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve to touch him.

"Eames?" Arthur questioned he put his hands on the side of his face and Eames faintly noticed he was no longer shaking. And he knew that Arthur loved him far more than he ever should. "I know why you did it," he stated pulling Eames' face to meet his. He rested his forehead against the forgers. "Please don't leave me. I know I messed up. I should have told you but I couldn't I didn't want you to leave. I wanted to be normal." Arthur wiped the blood from the corner of Eames' mouth.

"No," Eames gasped. He couldn't believe Arthur was apologizing to him. "No," he said again. "You don't have to do this. Apologize to me. I shouldn't have done it. _I'm _wrong. _Me. _There's _nothing _wrong with you. I love you. I don't deserve your forgiveness for what I did. I'll do everything _anything _ to make it up to you. To earn your trust, your forgiveness." Arthur just pulled him closer and embraced him on the warehouse floor.

"Let's go home, Sean" he smiled. And without another thought Eames lifted both himself and Arthur from the floor, his muscles screamed but he was too happy to care. He set Arthur down on his feet gently. Arthur gave his hands a squeeze. And walked towards Cobb and Ariadne. They were speaking quietly. Arthur didn't say a word as if he and Cobb could read the others mind. Arthur hugged Cobb tightly and then Ariadne and he thanked her and kissed her cheek. Cobb gave him a dark glare and Eames nodded his head. Arthur returned to Eames' side and took his hand in his own.

"Let's go home," Arthur said never more sure of himself than he was in this moment.

**A/N a little happiness for me and you. What do you all think so far? R&R please! Chapter four will be up soon. A special thanks to Melancholic-Wolf who has reviewed all my stories and chapters so far. Thank you! You keep me going!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N so there have been tons of visitors to this and my other stories but so little reviews. Please people review! Reviews make me super happy and my muses chatter widely in my ears and visit me in my dreams and give me ideas but the muses are very sad now but I already had this written out. So I have set a goal for this chapter I want at least 50 reviews. Pretty please. Anyway onwards to chapter four. **

Arthur and Eames walked back to their apartment, hand in hand. Neither said anything. Eames because he was too afraid that something would mess this up, that _he'd _mess this up. Or that he'd say something and be woken up by aggravated projections, that this would be a dream. Arthur was deep in thought, trying to figure out how he would say what he needed Eames to hear. The rounded the corner to their apartment and Eames could feel his palms begin to sweat, this all seemed to good to be true, infinitely more than he deserved. Arthur unlocked their door and went inside pulling Eames with him. He unlaced they're hands and gave Eames a small smile. He went to the bathroom and Eames heard the shower start. Eames stood where Arthur left him. Soon the shower cut off and soon Arthur came from the bathroom he pulled Eames to sit beside him on the couch. His hair was wet and curling and he wore one of Eames' shirts. He pulled one of Eames' hands to him and worried his finger tips.

"well," he said leaving the floor open. Eames didn't say anything. "Eames." Arthur clutched his hand a little tighter. "I was scared, I-" he started

"Arthur, you don't have to do this," Eames said his voice low.

"Yes, I do," he sighed. " I shouldn't have kept this from you. You don't keep secrets from me. I know everything about you. I love you and I want to be with you," his voice was getting lower more intimate, "forever." he finished and laced his figures with Eames'. Eames tentatively pulled his fingers from Arthur's hand and slowly wrap his arms around the point man. Arthur relaxed into the hug, wrapping his arms around Eames. He sighed into Eames neck.

"I love you Arthur, I was so stupid to even-, I wasn't thinking right. I'm so sorry for-" he let the words die, he couldn't finish them, couldn't admit to what he had done even though they already knew. "I know," Arthur replied. "I freaked out. And I need to tell you why, admit to out loud, while it's at the forefront of our relationship." he stated firmly and readjusted himself to face Eames. His palms lay in Eames hands gently. "So just listen please. And I know that you'll have opinions and such on what I'm going to say but just let me get it out and please don't interrupt me." Arthur leaned foreward and kissed Eames gently. He knew he could ruin his future with the one man he really loved but the need to get this out. To be rid of this black cloud, to be completely honest with the love of his life. He owed Eames that much.

**Okay so 50 reviews please. This is me "dreaming a little bigger" help me out oh lovely readers. Thanks for reading. ** **See you in chapter 5. posted when I reach my 50. ^_-**

** Paradox-Imagination**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I wrote this before I got the 50, so regardless you'll being seeing this. I'm not that cruel. Anyway Arthur's story, here goes. I want 75 reviews, please.**

Arthur looked troubled, he tried to gather his thoughts before he started talking. He decided to start at the easy part.

"Well, you know that Cobb and Mal kinda took me in right?" he didn't need an answer but it seemed easier to go back and build up the courage to tell the story. "Well, before that I was living with the Cobbs, I was, well, homeless." he shrugged like being homeless wasn't a big deal and Eames opened his mouth to ask how long but closed it in remembrance of what Arthur asked him earlier. Silence was the least he could Arthur.

"It was only for about three months, then Mal found me. But I left my house because my dad he wasn't the nicest person. He was a downright asshole. I was an only child and I had a normal life, I guess. My dad liked to drink but he always go to work and back safely. He would raise his voice but he never touched us. Yeah he'd break things but it was okay I guess," he nervously traced the lines on Eames' hands, taking a deep breath before he continued.

"So when he lost his job he looked for a new one but he couldn't find anything. Ya know, no one wants hire a high school drop out drop out. So after a while he stopped looking and he didn't really need a reason to not drink, so he drank. Him and my mom fought, a lot. I could always hear them arguing and breaking things. I was only nine so I hid whenever it started. And then not so many fights after that I woke up one morning and my mom was gone. She just wasn't there," he sighed. He stood, stretched and positioned himself in Eames' arms. He took the forger's arms and wrapped them around him. Eames felt Arthur's body relax and his did too. This comforting gesture was so familiar to the both of them Eames knew the worst was coming soon. This embrace was reserved was jobs that were especially rough or when one had been away for far to long.

"He kept drinking and I tried to be good. But I would get in trouble at school, other kids didn't like me, and I always slept at school so my teachers would call my dad and I'd get in trouble. As soon as the door to our house closed he smack me, punch me throw me into walls and yell and break things. For a while it wasn't that bad, I did my best to do the opposite of the things that made him mad and that worked and he was just drunk. And I made friends but I stayed out one night and I didn't ask. I should have asked," Eames felt Arthur start to shake.

"It was my fault, I should have called," he repeated. "I came home. And when I closed the door he started just punching me and kicking me. And he was screaming 'you think you walk out on me!' and he had his hands around my throat and he yelled 'I'll kill you before I let you leave!' and I was against the wall, crying, gasping for air and he kept yelling 'your just like that bitch!' and-" Arthur stopped his fingers had interlaced with Eames' own and he was squeezing hard enough to draw blood. Eames couldn't see but he knew Arthur's knuckles must have been white. Suddenly he let go got up and he turned towards Eames he rested his forehead on the forgers and took a shuddering breath. He fiddled with the bottom of Eames shirt that he wore before he continued.

"He dragged me into my room and he pushed me on my bed and kept hitting me and yelling and I was crying and I tired to run away but he grabbed me and slammed me into my wall," Arthur was still shaking and tears were coming from his eyes, his breathing was short and choked. Eames was wiping away his tears, shushing the cries but he didn't say anything.

"And before I knew what was happening he had me pinned and he said that I belonged to him and that he made me so he could do whatever he wanted. And he took off my clothes and he was doing it. And I screamed and he laughed and he didn't stop. And the more I tried to fight the more it hurt. And he didn't care. When he was done he kicked me again and left me on the floor in my room. I didn't go to school for a week after that. I could bring myself to leave that house and he kept doing that for a few weeks and didn't fight. Fighting made it worse. So I stopped going to school, I looked too bad and he would laugh at me and taunt me saying that I didn't leave because I liked it. I didn't leave because I wanted it and for a while, maybe a month or two. I believed it. I thought I deserved it. And I just realized one day that I didn't. I didn't make my mom leave us. I didn't make him drink. It wasn't my fault. So I left I didn't have any money, I didn't take any clothes, it was spring so I knew it wouldn't be that cold, I just left. I didn't care what happened. I just needed to leave. I stayed in homeless shelters and under bridges. I didn't trust anyone. But I got a job a couple weeks after I left. And stayed in hotels but I couldn't afford food and shelter sometimes so I'd sleep outside sometimes in favor of a good meal. I did this for a few months then a customer noticed I slept outside, they saw me and I got fired. Then for a few weeks I didn't have any money. And a woman with a french accent offered me a job. That woman was Mal. She took me in and fed me and gave me clothes and she helped me. A few weeks later Cobb came home and Mal was in another room, she had never mentioned Cobb to me but he knew I was there. He walked right up to me and extended his hand confidently and I just freaked out. I froze and then Mal had her arms around me. She told me later that I was begging Cobb not to touch me, saying that I'd be good, and shaking. So I told her what happened and after that I always could hear Cobb coming towards me. I think he did that on purpose. When I finally told him what happened he seemed surprised like Mal hadn't told him, because she hadn't Cobb just had this funny of knowing things. He has instinct." Arthur finished. His forehead was still on Eames' and Arthur looked up into his eyes. And tears were slowly coming down Eames' face like he lived Arthur's pain. Arthur wiped them away.

"Eames?" he questioned "William, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Arthur started

"Arthur, I am so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry," and Eames sounded like he wasn't just apologizing for his own actions. "I'm sorry." he said and he slowly moved his hands slowly up Arthur's arms as if asking permission to hug him. A simple gesture but Eames knew after this he didn't deserve

this. Arthur pulled him to his body clinging to him.

"It's okay, it's okay," Arthur whispered, "I love you so much William. I know that you would never do that. I know it so I need you to stop." he pulled away to look into Eames' eyes.

"Stop what?" Eames asked Arthur put his hands on either side of Eames' face.

"Stop treating me like I might break. I'm so weak anymore. Eames. Will you wouldn't hurt me. You don't want to. I know it." Arthur said resolutely. He kissed Eames slowly. And Eames deepened it and poured all his love into that one kiss. He got up from the couch and carried Arthur to their room. Arthur put his arms around Eames' neck and Eames lowered them both to the bed. They entangled themselves in each others arms. They didn't need to speak, they just lay there comfortably. Eames peppered kisses all over Arthur's face and his hands he didn't kiss his neck or any other parts of his love that he knew would warrant more than the fervent, unsaid thank you's he was trying to show. Some time during the night they fell asleep hands clasped together and breathing each others air.

**Well. I felt bad for such a short chapter. And demanding reviews so I posted this. I hope you all like it 50- 75 reviews would be great though! I really want it anyway the next chapter will be up soon. Let me know if there's something specific you want. Lie a one shot or a Domm/Ariadne. See yall soon review please.**

**Paradox-Imagination**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N okay everyone I'm so ready for some fluff. But I love to write the angst. X_X so whatever happens here happens. Yeah this is it. A thank you goes to RedBrickandIvy who was the first to review, I'd gladly accept your 50-75 reviews. I'll be posting regardless of how many reviews I get. I have come to two conclusions; one, that I can't punish the readers who are reviewing by holding chapters ransom for x amount of reviews and two, reviews should be like gifts: not expected but always welcome. So review if you want and I'll keep posting regardless. Enjoy ^^**

** Arthur and Eames woke up late next morning. When Arthur woke Eames wasn't tangled with him in the bed. But it didn't bother him. He felt a little hallow without the burden of hiding his past, like nothing could really hurt him anymore. He went to the bathroom and washed his face rinsing his mouth of the sleep breath. He glanced at the clock it was almost ten. He never slept that late. He was alert now and he could smell coffee, he smiled to himself and went to the kitchen. Eames was bent in front of the oven, face intense, then his features relaxed as he saw Arthur's form in the glass. He spun gracefully to his feet.**

** "Darling," he breath. Arthur could feel his own joy spread hearing Eames' joyful voice. He never thought he'd miss Eames' ridiculous nicknames. Eames bound over to Arthur and kissed him and it felt like the past two days hadn't been the worst since the start of their relationship. Arthur smiled around the kiss and wrapped his arms around Eames. They stood there for a while loving each, loving that today would be so much better than yesterday. Arthur pulled back and looked into Eames' face. He frowned, only slightly, a playful smirk tugging at his lips.**

** "You look horrible," he stated flatly, but Eames could see his mouth twitching with a smile.**

** "Hey, your my boyfriend. I suppose this doesn't say much for your tastes, then." he kisses Arthur on the cheek. "and you must make for such distaste with those lovely suits." he smirk. "although I rather like you in my clothes." he stated sizing up his lover in his shirt. **

** "Whatever you have in the oven is probably burning now," Arthur says suddenly a little self conscious. Eames' face goes from peaceful to a look that Arthur always found amusing. It was Eames' embarrassed face. He rarely one-up'd him enough to see it.**

** "Oh Hell," he cursed going to the oven. He removed a cake from the oven it was only slightly burnt, but enough to smell so Eames could tell it was ruined. "dammit, that was your favorite kind too, red velvet," he gestured. He sort of looked like a kick puppy, his full lips pouting. **

** "Eames, your ridiculous," Arthur laughed. "you know how long it took you get how the coffee maker worked," he chuckled. "but I appreciate it, " he said.**

**He walked up to Eames wrapping his arms around him, he nuzzled his face between the the forgers shoulder blades. "come back to bed," he almost whined.**

** "It's past ten now, darling, why would you want to sleep more?" he questioned. **

** Arthur wrap his arms around Eames tighter saying: "I don't want to sleep, I want to cuddle," he whispered. Eames could practically see his blush. **

** "Darling," he sighed. He turned and kissed Arthur slowly. Arthur rested his hands on Eames chest and Eames put his own on the stove jumping forward. "fucking cake!" he exclaimed. His fingertips were slightly red but they didn't immediately blister so they knew it wasn't so bad. Arthur ran Eames' hands under water. "i think I should rest in our bed for while," Eames says dramatically, "I'm injured," he finishes drying his hands and pulls Arthur to their room. **

** This is familiar, this game they play. The teasing and excuses to get the other in the their bed. Arthur likes that they can haven't really changed all that much and Eames fights like hell to keep the forge up. Arthur didn't change, but he did. He need to show the point man that he really loved him and he'd find a way. Even if it took the rest of his life.**

**A?N should I continue this? I can but I want to know what you guys think. While I was writing this I was listening to "Waiting for a Train" and "Time" from the "Inception Soundtrack" please buy this its. Amazing! so do any of you know if they will sell the briefcase edition in the U.S I know its available in the U.K. And I really want it. Anyway, yeah. Happiness.**

** Paradox-Imagination **


End file.
